Taking Care of a Sick Len Tsukimori
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: It’s unusual for someone who is a music prodigy and someone who takes care of his body, like Len Tsukimori to be sick. And when he can’t seem to cook his meal, he asks his girl friend, Kahoko Hino to do the job and take care of him. R&R please. :


**A/N: its my first La Corda D' Oro fic. i am so inlove with this anime. hehe. please bear with me if have a wrong grammar or misspelled word/words. thank you.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own La Corda D' Oro. but i do wish. hehehe.**

* * *

**Summary :** It's unusual for someone who is a music prodigy and someone who takes care of his body, like Len Tsukimori to be sick. And when he can't seem to cook his meal, he asks his girl friend, Kahoko Hino to do the job and take care of him.

* * *

**Taking Care of a Sick Len Tsukimori**

It was weird for some people to see a music student like Len and a general education student like Kahoko to have a relationship. He was cold to her at the start of the concours, everyone knows that. But who would ever think that inside his tough exterior place a soft side which was shown _only_ to her.

It was a cold day at Seiso Academy. Everyone had their coats and gloves on. Kahoko was walking with Len on their way to school. Ever since they got together, they would meet at some place and walk together to school.

As usual, Len was always early. He was known for this also, the early bird. And of course, he will not allow his girl to be waiting in the cold. Who knows, unknown men might take her away. He can't take it. So there he was standing in front a music store and waited for her. She was ten minutes late.

_Where is she?_ He told to himself. He was getting worried. Usually she was late for five minutes and now she was late for ten. And besides, he wants to see her, for no apparent reason at all. He just wants to see her that's all. Is that hard to ask?

Then he saw a red-haired lady wearing a coat, she was carrying her school bag and her violin. He asked her to play something for him after his practice, again for no reason at all. He just wants to hear her play for him, and only for him.

"Gomen ne. I kept you waiting outside, you should have gone inside you know. It's freezing here," Kahoko said as she kissed him on his right cheek. It was odd for him at first, for her to kiss him in public, but he likes it anyway.

"You told me to wait for you outside, so I waited out here. I'm just doing what you told me to," Len replied coldly. He was acting mad, but deep inside, he wasn't.

He started walking and she followed, "Is Len mad at me?"

He smiled at that question and took her left hand, "of course not. I was just worried something might have happened to you on the way here. but anyway, you are with me now, so I am relieved," he said as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

The walk was silent until they reached school, "You can go now, I can just walk up to my classroom. You might be late for class," Kahoko said as she tried to remove her hand from his.

He saw this movement and grabbed her hand back, "No. its okay. I want to walk you to your classroom," he smiled again.

On the way there, a lot of general education students were watching them. Its really unusual for two different students to be together, the General Education Department and the Music Department are like the North and South Pole.

"This is my stop, you have to go to your class," she said he got his handkerchief. He sneezed, but not that loud.

"See, I told you, you should have waited for me inside," she said as looked at him. He was a little pale.

"I'm fine. I have to go. See you after class okay?" he replied as he caressed her face. She blush a little, she knows Len did not like public displays, but he did not seem to be irritated when she kissed him a while ago and now he just caressed her face.

"I'll see you at the practice room. Ja!" she said she watched him walk away in distance. She completely entered her classroom as soon as she can't see him anymore. _I wonder if he is okay._

"Hey you looked so worried. He was just gone for a minute. You miss him already?" her friend said with a cheesy smile on her face as her classmates looked at her just as well.

"I do not. I am just worried, I think he is sick, that's all," Kahoko replied.

"How come you say that?"

"It's because, he doesn't usually get sick, and now he look so pale that's all," Kahoko's voice was a lot more worried now.

That was a long day for Kahoko, first, she did not saw Len during the lunch hour and the subjects after lunch seemed to be longer that the real one.

* * *

After class, she just bid a goodbye to her friends and went directly to the practice room where he was in. he was almost done when she entered silently.

"You don't have to snick in like that you know," Len said. His voice was a little raspy.

"I know, but I do not want to disturb you. That's all," Kahoko replied. He sneezed again.

"You should've gone to the clinic to get medicine. I was worried the whole day. And here you are stressing yourself again. Give your body a break!" Kahoko added. Her voice was that of a mother scolding her son.

He just looked at her with disbelief, "Are you mad?"

"No. I am just worried!" she exclaimed, "lets go home now, okay?" her voice was calm now.

"But, you did not played anything for me yet," Len disagreed. They were like children fighting over a piece of candy.

"No buts okay? Please, listen to me," Kahoko said.

He sighed, he won't win with her. Of course, he gives up that easily, at things when it's connected to her. He fixed his things a she watched him. He wore his coat and gloves, grabbed her right hand with his left.

He was walking her home when his house was at the different direction. "We can stop here. I want you to go home and rest," Kahoko said.

Len squeezed her hand and said, "No. I want to walk you home. Its getting late. And someone might take you away."

She felt her face heated up, "I… I understand." Len was shocked, he won this time. Then his smile was noticed by Kahoko.

"I'm glad you're smiling. You should do that more often"

"I want to smile just for you, Kahoko. _Only for you_"

In no time, they arrived at her house, "this is my stop. Thanks for taking me home," Kahoko said as she gave Len a quick kiss on the lips before getting her house keys. But then, he got her wrist and quickly enveloped her petite waist and kissed her on the lips.

Kahoko's eyes widened, she was shocked, Len, her boy friend is kissing her outside her house, with only a street lamp on, "Len," she said as this gave him the opportunity to kiss her even more. She closed her eyes as they shared a passionate kiss. They only broke the kiss due to lack of air.

"good night, Kahoko," Len said as he started to walk his way home.

"Len"

He looked at her. "I… I … love you"

He smiled again, "I love you too" he said as he turned back, on his way to his house. Kahoko got her keys and opened the door. That night, the only thing she could think about was the passionate kiss they shared.

* * *

Len arrived at their house only to see his parents packing their things, "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Len, there you are. We were waiting for you," her mother, the famous pianist, said as Len sneezed.

"Len, are you sick?" his father asked.

"No. I'm fine. What are you doing?" he asked once more as he sneezed again.

His mother touched his forehead, "you have a fever."

"I think we should cancel the show then," his mother said to his father.

"I see you have a show then. I will be fine. I just need a rest," Len replied as he sneezed once more, "Take care on your trip."

"Where did you go anyway? If you are sick, you should have gone home early you know," his mother replied.

Len then remembered the kissed they shared, this made his face blush.

"What happened to you?" his father asked.

"Nothing. Well take care and have a great show," Len replied as he started to walk to his room. After changing his clothes, he immediately went to bed. _I just need sleep. Tomorrow I will surprise Kahoko at her house so I could spend time alone with her. I just need sleep..._

He then fell asleep easily as his mother left a note on his study table.

* * *

The next day Hino woke up, realizing that it was a Saturday and it's a free day for the students at Seiso Academy._ I wonder what he is doing right now. _She thought as she got up from her bed. She saw a note on her table…

_Kahoko,_

_Mom has a sudden business trip with her supervisor today. And I will not be around for a few days because of my own business trip. There are foods inside the refrigerator so you can cook what ever you like. We will be back in a day or two. It depends on the outcome. So we are entrusting the house to you. If you will leave, lock the doors and don't forget your house keys. _

_Take care!_

"Great. I'm alone!" Kahoko said. Her face was saying the other thing. _What will I do now? I finished my homework already. This is bad… i have nothing to do..._

Then, the telephone rang. _Who could this be?_

"Hello, this is the Hino Residence, how may I help you?" Kahoko talked to the other one on the line.

Obviously, Len, who was on the other line knew that it was his girl friend. Her voice says it all, "Hi-Hino…"

"Len?"

"Hino… uhmm… you see…"

"Go on. I'm listening Len"

"Can you come over here?"

With that statement, Kahoko's face heat up, "Ah… Sure what for, Len?"

"You see… I'll tell you when you get here," Len said, unsure whether his girl friend would agree.

"Well, okay. sure… I have nothing to do today… I'll be there in a while… Hey… are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I think I am… see you," Len said. he was relieved. Kahoko agreed. He slightly cursed his mother for leaving the note on his table.

_Len,_

_Son, we will be going now. You have a fever so don't forget to drink medicine. The food is inside the refrigerator so just heat it when you are hungry. We will see you tomorrow.._

_Ja!_

_Great. Why does she have to put inside the fridge? They both know I can't… _he thought as he took a shower and got into his home clothes. This has no difference at all with his usual daily clothes. he got his black jeans and a white long sleeves. Its actually a little bit informal that his uniform though.

On the other hand, Kahoko took a shower and dressed up. She was wearing a skirt, just the same length as her school uniform and a white shirt, a trench coat and sneakers. After all, it's not a formal affair. _I hope he is okay already…_

She arrived in front of his house and rang the doorbell. He opened the front door and gate. _Its already 11:30. what did it take her so long?_

"Hey," Kahoko said cheerfully. She looked at him, he still looks pale. _He is still sick?_

"Let's get inside. Its cold out here," Len said as he grabbed her hand. _His hand is not hotter than the usual and he looks pale. This is no good._

Len guided her into the living room, "Why do you want me to come over here?" Kahoko said as she put her hand on his forehead.

He just looked at her, "I… I am okay."

"You're not. You have a fever. I told you to get rest right?"

"I am okay," then Len looked her into her eyes, "I need your help"

"What for?"

He walked to their kitchen and showed her the food on the table, "see that?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to do with that? It's already burned."

He felt kinda embarrassed for asking her to cook his meal, "You see…"

"You don't know how to cook?" Kahoko interrupted him and had a teasing smile on her face.

"Okay. I know that already. I suck at cooking. So?"

"I haven't said anything. I was just asking if you knew how to cook," she replied but her action and teasing smile say otherwise. Len is known to be good at most of the things except in cooking. He just sucks at it. Anyway, God does not give everything right?

She cooked a lunch meal for two and prepared the table as he watched her do everything. It was like they were married, "let's eat!"

They ate quietly. After cleaning the dishes, Len went up to his room as she followed. "Your room has no change at all. It's all neat and tidy," she said as she saw his medicines on top of his side table, next to his bed.

He just sat down and continued to watch her, pamper him. He like it that way.

"Here, drink this" she said as she hand him his medicine and a glass of water.

"No!" he said as he played with her.

"I said drink this. You won't fell any better if you don't drink your medicine."

"NO!"

She was getting a little pissed with his actions, so she put the medicine on her lips as he watched her do it, "hey, that's my medicine!"

Len was shocked when Kahoko locked lips with him. They were like that for a while when Kahoko broke it as she tasted the medicine.

"That's disgusting. I now know the reason why you don't like it." she said as she drank a little of water and gave it to his boy friend.

He just laughed a little, "You hate it don't you? But I liked it," he said as he pulled her down onto his bed with him on top of her.

They looked into each other's eyes, soon they were kissing. Her hand enclosed around his neck as his was on her back. He then started to leave butterfly kisses on her chin then on her neck then on her lips again. She loved every second of it. They broke the kiss, again due to lack of air, and stared at each other's eyes.

"Sorry. I did not mean to," Len said.

"its… its okay," Kahoko said as she stood up but Len grasped her wrist from behind and pulled her back onto his bed and enveloped her with his embrace. She felt her face heat up again because of his actions. Her hand was adjacent to his chest and she could feel a steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"I want to stay like this for a while," he said as he embraced her tighter.

* * *

Then they fell asleep in that position for 3 hours. Kahoko woke up first, checked his condition. _He is okay now… I'm relieved._

She moved from their previous position and placed at blanket on him and kissed his forehead. _I think I should prepare something to eat for him._

When he woke up about an hour after she did, he found his girl friend nowhere in his sight so he immediately went to down stairs. He was relieved when he found her inside the kitchen cooking.

"I thought you left," Len said as he encircled his hands on her petite waist. This made her blush a little.

"I can't leave you. And beside, I won't let myself leave when I know you will be hungry," she replied.

"Stop teasing me already," he said.

"Okay," she replied as he felt his lips brush against her neck. He waited for her to finish cooking. They ate happily after that she cleaned the dishes as he _not to really disturb _his girl friend, embraced her from the back, it was hard for her to move, but he liked him that way - sweet.

They just stayed in his room, talking and watching TV. In not time it was almost getting dark and Len does not have a fever anymore.

"I guess your okay now. I can leave now so you will completely get a rest," Kahoko replied.

"I'll take you home then"

"No. you might get sick again."

"I'll be fine. I can't let you walk alone. Its getting dark already," Len said as he got his coat and his shoes. She just stood there waiting for him.

They walked along the neighborhood, with him holding her right hand. They reached her house as the sun was about to set and the moon was slowly going up in the sky.

"Thanks for walking me home," Kahoko said.

"Its okay. You took care of me the whole day anyway," Len replied.

They smiled at each other and shared another passionate kiss. This time, they broke the kiss because of a motorcycle will pass by. He felt irritated when that motorcycle passed and this made her laugh a little and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"ja!" she said as she was this time, the one who sneezed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess it's really cold," she replied as she sneezed again.

She smiled at him, "I love you Len!"

"I love you too"

He smirked as he watched her get inside her house. _This would be interesting tomorrow if she is not feeling well. _He thought as he was walking his way home.

**A/N: its done. i hope you like. i really hope. please read and review. thanks a lot.**

**-SAKURA HAYASHI loves all of you. :))**


End file.
